After MidNight
by RanaMahmoud's17
Summary: Edward and Bella are Back from Italy but Bella decides she wants to be with Jacob not Edward let's see how mad Edward can get.
1. How mad I've gone!

**After Mid-night**

By: Rino'S 17

Okay thats my fist fanfic so easy on me... Okay i wanted it to be good so here it is i made it like small chapters inone long chapter expect more to come and yea i need a beta..

An extension of new moon it is amazing

**~,~Rino'S 17~,~**

* * *

EP.O.V:

_Chapter 1: changes_

I was frowning when I came back from Italy and found that my place was taken by that dog Jacob black. Why was Bella doing this to me I wasn't that mad at anything ever. So if bella is with him now why did she came to Italy to save me I really would like to die than to see her with him and the worse part that she really loved me more than she loved him but maybe she is doing that to me to show me how much I hurt her but I've hurt myself as bad. I am so crazy what was I thinking when I left her I left her out in the woods alone with no protection.

I knew I would never be over her but I wished she would be over me I thought she would be able to forget me because I know that she would better without me its healthier for her so why am I furious. She is the only true love that I've ever known but that was so much to me to see her with him but it really doesn't matter who she is with what really matters that she is not here with me but I've done this to myself…the worse part that I can't hear want she is thinking I know she likes it that way but it drives me crazy.

For the last two weeks I've been sitting in the tree next to Bella's house I've been staring in her window she doesn't know I'm there so I am okay with it any way Bella has been avoiding me since then and I can't take it any more when she sits beside me in Biology class I sat there like a fool staring in her face for the whole hour she acts like I am not there but I know that she knows that she is the love of my life.

I smelt Emmett from 20 feet or so he came to my tree it is official now since I didn't left it for about 3 weeks._Damned Edward are you still here till now you know that Esme and Carlisle sent me to look for you but Alice told me you're still here._Emmett thought

"Man are you going crazy now or what" Em said he was worried "Edward you didn't go hunt like ever your eyes are black man. Come on let's go" he said.I told him "Emmett I know that all of you are worried about me" I knew they really were "but I'm okay ill go hunt with you any other day but I can't today" he rolled his eyes while he thought about tying me and force me too but then I looked at him he knew I heard that so he said "oh come on you know I can do it if I want to" we laughed for a minute.

"So why can't you come do you have a date or something?" Knowing very well that I wouldn't dare to have one.

"Actually there is a date but not mine" I told him he looked at me and said "oh man don't tell me that Bella got a date with that dog" I looked down that was like their 3rd date or something "it's not the first one isn't it?" I nodded I leaned on the tree but gently I didn't want to take it down Bella would know something is wrong. Jacob was taking Bella down for Seattle for the day he was taking my Bella.

Emmett was still standing there I didn't notice until he began to talk again "I ll go hunt in the forest with Jazz and Rose and Alice, please try to come" then he ran. That was different from Emmett.

_

* * *

_

__

Chapter2: The Date

_At 8 sharp the dog was here. He didn't notice me their thanks god._

"_I hope she like the rabbit phew….man chill it is just Bella. We'll have fun she'll have fun….the house smells like bloodsuckers maybe they've been around here I'll check with Sam later…..um... focus man!"_

_The dog thought as he reached for the bell then Charlie opened the door. "hey Jacob nice to see you" they shook hand __"I hope Bella would be ok I know Jacob is strong but after all he is a kid well after all trusting a man didn't work then let's hope that it wouldn't be so bad" __Charlie__thought to his self__and shouted "Bella" the name itself waken my heart that never beaten in 100 years. I saw her in Charlie's thoughts she was like usual beautiful but this time she was more than beautiful. She wore a short dress a baby blue dress my favorite color on her. _

_The dress was tight and showed skin a lot of skin more than accepted in my dictionary. __"She is sexy as hell and it is all for me oh my god look to her hair and high heels Bella never wore heels she said they were uncomfortable for her UGH! She is so sexy she is MY BELLA!" __I was growling now I can't hold myself back any more his Bella who does he think his self is? I took a deep breath and heard "ok Bella let's go. Chief Swan will be back before 12 I promise" 12 what the hell we were allowed out for only ten UGH! For the first time I saw Bella with my own eyes today Jacob walked out of the door first leaving the door how can he treat Bella My Bella like that? She is not your Bella Edward it's over my inner self spoke back to me but I told it to shut the hell up. He had to open the door for her like he didn't know what to do after all he is a dog a dog has no manners. _

_Bella said in her very lovely voice "Hey Jacob! Where are we going" before she reached the Rabbit's door he said "somewhere special to me and so it will be to you" and he winked to her she just blushed my sensitive little Bella Aw! __"I hope she will like it I worked so hard on it…ugh! No she'll love it no matter what" __Bella was with no coat and it was going to rain today didn't the dog even notice she'll be cold and get sick I have to do something I got her coat before Charlie notice too fast for him to see and didn't touch it I knew the dog would smell it and placed it on the car's hood. _

_The dog noticed something and said "Hey Bells u left your coat on the hood" she was confused please don't remember please she said "Oh really ok get it and come on it ll get late" at the same time she spoke Jacob's mind was someplace else he thought __"Oh god let me have her tonight"__ I shivered and my eyes winded form his thought and then he played images in his head like a movie. _

_Him holding Bella in her bed him soothing her while she was crying him kissing Bella in the woods somewhere near our meadow I ran like a bullet from a gun I never ran this fast in my life of course she doesn't want me if I could only read her mind UGH! I have to get back I have to watch this dog what he was doing with my Bella. She is my Bella and __will always be my Bella I found them gone I traced the scent of Bella it leaded to the woods._

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Date pt. 2_

_I ran until I came near her scent still amazing as usual focus Edward I told myself. I came near to my bella and saw that I just arrived with them thanks to my vampire speed. The Rabbit pulled near the little lights and then I heard the dog speaking: Hey Bells we need to walk now or I can carry you and run" he said in a voice that was supposed to be sexy she blushed and smack him on the back of his head " thanks but no thanks I am pretty able to walk alone" she told him well yes this was my Bella independent and as stubborn as hell._

_As they walked he would make jokes and she would laugh I was really mad that the dog was allowed to make her laugh while I wasn't even allowed to be near her but what really got me holding my hands not to knock a tree then they would notice was there little touches. He would hold her in front of him his hands on her waist she shoved them away more than 5 times but he kept on and she surrendered I was in pain a pain that I was never in before I knew Bella. But then I saw it my vampire eyes got it before had any chance I saw light up the hill. I ran there quickly to see it was safe for her to be there I stood shocked when I saw what efforts the dog have done his best and more I could give him this credit. The trees all was surrounded by light there was a table full of food in the middle with two chairs there was candles on the table. I was medley jealous the dog can eat with Bella and have a normal dinner out maybe that's why she chose him because he can be normal partly I mean he is still a were-wolf n matter what would she leave me for a dog who can just eat !_

_The moron didn't notice my scent at all I was grateful but also mad as he only focused on Bella's eyes and body and how much he loved her I decided that I wouldn't have to see this and that I had to go somewhere else I didn't need to see a were-wolf trying to win my beloved girl she was everything to me and she would let me go because of that DOG!_

_As I was turning to run and find somewhere else to go to I smelt Alice's scent I didn't know why she was there she needed to tell me something but I didn't know what it would be ?_

* * *

_Chapter 4: What you don't know_

_I needed to know why Alice was here on Bella's date with Jacob she alr__eady knew about their date and she didn't tell me I was furious how could she not tell me I mean she told me times and time over that it will all work out perfectly but nothing happened was she lying on me or what I don't get it!_

_Alice approached me from behind and thought quickly _

"_Don't talk be very quiet now it's important"__ she was blocking me I didn't know what to do so I agreed and waited Alice always knew what's best so I went along._

_As I looked I found Bella lying on the ground and Jacob above her I was shocked why would Alice want me to see this I wanted to kill this dog right this moment._

"_Wait please give it 2 mints please just wait"__ Alice looked at me as she pleaded silently my body was shaking I never thought a vampire's body can do this. _

_Bella betrayed me she promised I would be the one for her but I couldn't find a place in my mind right now to think about this I had to do anything._

_Jacob was lying on her doesn't he know that he could crush her only by his weight they were kissing for a long while if I only I could cry I would be sobbing right now why did she allow it or did she have the choice? All I could hear in my mind was Jacob's thoughts as if he is shouting them to me on purpose. I didn't understand Alice why is she torturing me as I was hearing her thoughts but Jacob's too._

"_Uh yeah Bella open up for me…yea baby I am yours but more important is that you are mine…uh uh okay if she would move her lips more and faster yea just like that Bella you are my first person to kiss and would be the last" __With that I had enough how could he think like this about my Bella?_

_As I thought about it I saw Bella she was under him but trying to move away she was struggling Jacob gave up and stood up and bella did as well moving fast with tears in her eyes._

"_What is it bella? Tell me what I am doing wrong what have I ever done for you to not love me?"_

_If only my heart was still alive it would be fluttering by now she pushed him away!_

_Jacob still looked at her while she was slightly crying._

"_I am sorry Jacob I am but it is just not right" she looked down as she spoke._

"_Bella is it still him? Tell me please I need to know what it's all about"_

_I honestly loved Alice that moment u was dying to know this answer._

_I silently prayed that she would say want I wanted her to say_

"_Yes Jacob it is still him and you know it will always be" I was beaming right now and I was grinning like __a fool__ she is still in love with Me.!_

"_so why didn't you just say you kept me hanging a sidekick you are torturing me and you know it so what's the point I don't get it really!"_

"_I am so sorry Jacob I really am I didn't know what to do and I tried to forget him but I couldn't" Bella stared to have some tears in her eyes it was heart breaking._

_Alice let go of me and I looked to her questioningly what did she want me to do? Why is she blocking me out?_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 5: Better_

_I stood there for 5 mints without knowing what to do I never thought a vampire can just look s stupid._

_Was she saying the truth? Was she really ready to forgive me? Can she give up Jacob for me? Would she change her mind? _

_A lot of questions ran through my mind and I didn't know a single answer for anyone of them. Alice looked at me like she was waiting for me to do something but I didn't know what?_

_Jacob drove Bella home feeling mad as hell only thinking about how bad he wants to kill me rip me apart or burn me alive(ironic isn't it) and I really quote._

_Before Bella's house he stood there wishing to have any way to have her back but he finds nothing yea!_

"_So… Jacob I know I've hurt you a lot but I just need you there you know I need you as my friend my older brother you know"_

_Jacob looked like someone ran over his cat e was so funny he told her it was okay and that he would give her a call and he just went finally._

_I knew that I needed to talk to bella once more so it took all I got to climb and let myself in her room in a second. She didn't reach her room yet Charlie tried to asked her what happened she told him that they were just friends but he kept bugging her so she gave up and came to her room._

_I was standing by her desk. She walked in but soon as she saw me she froze for a moment but then tears filled her eyes I looked at her not moving my eyes from hers. It took her only a moment to be in my arms I was surprised I thought she was going to torture me to tell me she wanted to see me no more but once again she surprise me. She was still crying but it was now obvious sobs loud ones we said nothing I just held her till she fell asleep._

_She didn't sleep at all night long she kept wakening from bad dreams I felt so helpless that I couldn't prevent it. Finally at 6 am she stirred and I felt her heart beat faster at once._

_I was so afraid of her reaction would she take me back?_

"_Good morning" For once she was really talking to me I was ecstatic I widely smiled and said "How good indeed"_

"_Edward we need to talk" _

_I knew this was coming I stood still but I had to do something so I quickly said… _

"_Bella please baby hear me I miss you a lot I swear I want you with me no I need you I can't function without you I don't know if you still love me or if you know the fact that I was camping on your tree for at least 2 weeks but Bella please hear me we are made for each other give me one chance I promise I won't screw it but Bella I wished for you to move on but I don't know…Fuck" _

_I was still did I just curse in front of her like that I ruined it once again._

"_I am sorry that I cursed it just slipped you know me I never curse"_

_Bella looked to me and then said the most amazing thing "First of all I love you too and I know we are meant to be together, second I miss you too and can't function and know we are going to work it out and last but not least" she came near me and put her arms around my neck speaking softly near my ear saying "I found you cursing hot"_

_Did Bella just tell me this on minute where my sweet, shy and innocent Bella is? _


	2. Chapter 6

I dont really know where this story is going but lets hope it'll be fine xD

**_Chapter 6: Unbelievable_**

_She moved her hand to the back of my neck pulling lightly on the hair there and then she brought her lips to mine._

_I was actually a little shocked to find myself liking that. I wanted to protect Bella. This isn't safe. Why aren't I stopping this!_

_I deepened the kiss further; my hands went to her hair pulling her lightly to me. I need her to be closer to me. _

_And then I felt it. Bella's hands were on my shirt tugging, begging me to take it off. My shirt went flying to the floor. I'm not thinking right. I need to stop immediately!_

"_Bella" I said between kisses._

"_Hmph" was her response._

"_Bella, please stop. We need to stop"_

"_No, not stopping" her hand was on my bare back scratching a little which drove me crazy. _

_I suddenly rose while carrying her; she was still in my arms kissing me fiercely. I pulled away, putting her down._

_She looked at me like I was a traitor; with so much hurt I couldn't stand._

"_Love, you know I want nothing more than this. I do, trust me. But I'm afraid I'd hurt you." I looked down while talking._

_She was red in the face; she looked at me as she stood up saying "Well if you're that afraid maybe I'll just call Jacob up! _

_I know he'll be more than happy to 'comply with my offer'"_

_She mocked my voice at the end of the phrase._

_I didn't reply I just looked down._

"_You know what, I'll exactly do that. I think it'll be a good thing for you to see Jacob making out with me" she picked her phone dialing a number._

"_Put that phone down Isabella" I said in a low tone voice_

"_No" was her response_

"_If you value your dog's life, you will put down that phone!"_

_I actually yelled at Bella. I never thought I can do that._

"_Fine" she put the phone away with tears in her eyes_

_I have to calm down I can't hurt Bella again. I need to make things right not mess them up!_

_I took her wrist that was holding the phone in my hands and kissed them softly._

"_I wish that you don't have to be very careful with me. I want to touch you, to kiss you. I feel like I'm made of glass"_

"_Bella you're made of glass. If I press a little hard, I'll simply crush your hands"_

_I pressed another kiss on her wrists._

"_I cannot mess up, I won't. This time will be different. We'll take it slow."_

"_Yea, I heard that before, just before you went to Italy"_

"_No I won't leave your side again. Not until you send me away" I gave her a weak smile._

_**RiNoS 17**_


End file.
